


One-Shot Dump

by wilbur_is_brain



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbur_is_brain/pseuds/wilbur_is_brain
Summary: Mostly One-Shots of my OTPs
Relationships: Boscha/Willow (The Owl House)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	One-Shot Dump

Boscha groaned to herself slamming her head on the wooden desk. Boscha had been feeling… different lately,, whenever she was around this chubby girl who had short hair named Willow (At least that's what she heard her name was) she felt her heart start to flutter butterflies building up in her stomach. She absolutely hated it, it disgusted her so much. Why did this cursed feeling come to her whenever she was around this Willow girl? “i hate this fucking feeling why the hell..” she grumbled clenching her fist.

A few classes later the pink haired girl noticed Willow,, sitting next to her supposed two friends. Boscha had an idea to get Willow's attention,, she quickly wrote a note saying ‘Get out of my school.’ folding it up as she threw it at the shorter girls head who let out a small “Ow.” under her breath,, Willow picked up the note unfolding it and well she was confused and concerned ,, she turned to face Boscha like- ‘what the heck.’

Boscha shrugged leaning in her chair as she gestured finger guns.

_ She thought she was so smooth and Willow, still concerned, started to blush a bit turning away. _


End file.
